Coups de ciseaux
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Une sieste, une conversation, des coups de ciseaux, des baisers ... Jacob/Bella OS Cadeau de noel transformé en two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Serie : Twilight

Titre : Coup de ciseaux

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction.

Auteur :Shik-Aya-Chan

Betareader : Aucun, pas besoin ici.

Rating : K ( c'est ridicule mais mais bon ...)

Statut : Terminé, one-shot

Genre : Romance

Couples : Jacob/Bella

Résumé : Une sieste, une converstion, des coups de ciseaux, des baisers ...

Notes : Pour Nezumi-chan, Hili, et Mag, qui sont toutes les trois la même personne. Vu qu'elle aime pas le yaoi, ni les lemon ( de toutes façon je suis incapable de faire un lemon hétéro alors, ça tombe bien ), j'ai décider de lui écrire ça et de lui offrir pour noel. C'est niais, il y a pas grand chose, mais tant qu'a faire, je l'ai écrit alors je le poste.

* * *

Bella se dirigeait vers la réserve Quileute, au volant de sa grosse camionnette rouge. Jacob avait fini depuis bien longtemps la réparation des motos et les essais catastrophiques qui avaient suivi était bien loin dans sa mémoire. Ils avaient décidé de continuer à sa voir, et de trouver quelque chose à faire ensemble.

Elle se sentait bien aux cotés de Jake. Grâce à lui elle se sentait sereine, et ne pensait presque plus à Edward. Enfin, pendant qu'elle était en sa compagnie. Et vu que la plupart de son temps elle le passait seule … Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle voulait être en paix avec elle-même et rire avec son indien préféré.

Elle se gara dans l'allée et entra dans la maison. Elle salua Billy qui regardait la télévision, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Elle poussa doucement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Comme elle le pensait, le jeune garçon dormait. Elle entra sans faire de bruit et s'assit sur la chaise ne face du lit. Elle prit un livre qui trainait et jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, elle lut. Il sortit du sommeil à cause du soleil qui se couchait, qui entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre et qui n'avait pas encore disparu sous l'horizon des arbres. Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux embués de sommeil, et sursauta en voyant quelqu'un dans la chambre. Il reconnu Bella, et rougit un peu quand il s'aperçut qu'il était resté torse nu pendant sa sieste.

« -Tu aurais du me réveiller.

-Tu dormais si bien, et tu avais l'air fatigué. J'ai préféré te laisser. Je ne me suis pas ennuyée, ne t'inquiète pas. Et te regarder dormir est assez agréable. »

Le jeune homme rougit, faisant rire la brune. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, elle avait du temps avant de devoir rentrer. Ils discutèrent un peu. Le sujet dévia sur les coupes de cheveux.

« -Ho, non, je déteste les cheveux blonds platines. Ça fait horriblement vulgaire sur les filles. Et en général celles qui les portent ne sont pas des modèles de vertu.

-Pas d'accord, ça donne un petit coté exotique, comme avec des cocotiers et du sable blanc et fin.

-Dis plutôt que ça t'émoustille Jake.

-Pas du tout. Je préfère largement les brunes. Surtout celles qui ne sont pas teintes et qui les portent mi-long.

-Moi je préfère, chez les hommes, les cheveux assez court, mais pas trop. Pas comme un militaire, tu vois. Avec quelques centimètres de longueur, qu'on peut ébouriffer, mais qui ne sont pas gênant.

-Tu crois que ça m'irais ? » Il attrapa une de ses longues mèches de cheveux et la regarda, presque avec anxiété.

« -Tu veux essayer ? Je m'en occupe si tu veux.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur.

-Je vais chercher des ciseaux et une serviette ! »

Il partit en courant vers la salle de bain. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Assied-toi à ma place. »

Il s'exécuta. Elle lui mit la serviette sur les épaules, et coupa au niveau de la nuque. Elle réfléchit deux minutes et alla chercher le miroir en pied pour le placer devant Jake.

« Dis-moi quand tu penses que c'est bon. »

Il acquiesça et elle continua. Le tas de cheveux à ses pieds grandit au fur et à mesure de coup de ciseau. Quand il l'arrêta, il restait environ deux phalanges de longueur.

« -Voila, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, vraiment. »

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, en tenant toujours les ciseaux. Bien sur, sa maladresse légendaire fit des siennes, elle s'entailla le doigt. Immédiatement, Jacob se leva et porta le doigt à sa bouche, pour le faire cesser de saigner. Il la regarda dans les yeux, son regard semblant la sonder. Elle était comme hypnotisée par l'intensité de ce qu'elle lisait dans ces iris.

Lentement, il se pencha et et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il bougea lentement. Elle ne le repoussa pas, et laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être.

« -Je t'aime.

-Je sais. »

Il se contenta de cette réponse, et reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ils se câlinèrent jusqu'à ce que Bella doive partir, à regret.

* * *

Voila, vous avez le droit de lancer des tomates. ( En review pleaaaaaaaaaaaase ! )

Posté le 2 janvier 2010


	2. Chapter 2

Série : Twilight

Titre : Coups de ciseau

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Aucun, pas besoin.

Rating : K+

Statut : Two-shot, terminé.

Genre : Romance, Tragédie

Résumé : Une sieste, une conversation, des coups de ciseaux, des baisers ...

Notes : Voilà une suite. Vous verrez, il n'en aura pas besoin d'autres. D'après les commentaires, ça avait l'air inachevé. Alors j'ai écrit une suite. Je sais pas si ça va plaire.

* * *

Ils restèrent à ce stade pendant environ un mois et demi. Bella ne le laissait aller plus loin. Juste des baisers, plus ou moins approfondis, et ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle sursautait quand il tentait de passer sous son tee-shirt, ou se posait sur ses fesses, et s'éloignait immédiatement.

Jacob ne disait rien, il acceptait. Elle était bloquée depuis le départ d'Edward, cette sale sangsue, et avait peur de commencer à l'aimer. Alors il se montrait très prévenant et gentil, lui pardonnait tout. Mais il rongeait son frein.

Bien sur il était heureux d'être avec elle, amoureux, de pouvoir la serrer contre lui, de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui embrasser les tempes alors qu'elle s'endormait entre ses jambes. Il avait entendu dire que les amoureux pouvaient se regarder dans les yeux pendant des heures, s'embrasser pour l'éternité. Mais lui, rapidement, il sentait qu'il y avait plus à faire, à avoir. D'autres envies lui venait. Comme toucher sa peau, ou lécher autre chose que ses lèvres. Ou même lui faire l'amour, vraiment, avec tendresse et attention, ou même parfois dans ses fantasme les plus trash, s'enfoncer en elle avec rage, lui mordre l'épaule en jouissant violemment, presque à s'évanouir. Mais cela resterait des fantasmes, puisque rien ne lui était permis.

Elle voyait bien qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Elle voyait bien la lueur de déception dans son regard quand elle reculait. Elle voyait bien la douleur dans ses yeux quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle ne répondait rien, ou qu'elle le savait. Elle sentait aussi sa frustration. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle fuyait. Elle ne voulait pas lui briser le coeur, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aimerait jamais que son beau vampire, le prince de ses ténèbres. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre son meilleur ami, celui qui la faisait sourire et repoussait sa propre douleur. Elle savait que c'était très égoïste, mais elle n'était pas vraiment courageuse, et elle avait besoin de lui.

Il savait que les filles voulaient qu'on prenne le temps de faire évoluer une relation. Son ami Quill avait eu une copine, et avait raconté certaine choses. Mais il pensait quand même qu'eux faisait du sur-place. Il pensait qu'ils devraient avancer, petit à petit, pour qu'elle s'habitue ou se ré-habitue. Il ne lui en parlait pas, de peur qu'elle se braque, mais essayait quand même de lui faire comprendre par les gestes. Elle le repoussait à chaque fois.

Après le cap des trois mois, elle commença à le sentir malheureux. Ils avaient même reculé, elle le savait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Edward était vif dans sa mémoire, plus elle pensait à lui, à ce qu'ils avaient fait, à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer. Par contre, elle se résolvait toujours pas à quitter Jacob, même en voyant cette tristesse qui avait élu domicile dans son regard. Parfois il la regardait et détournait les yeux en soupirant. Cela aurait du la convaincre de tout arrêter mais elle n'en faisait rien. Elle n'en avait pas la force, vraiment. Elle se dégouttait. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger ça, à lui qui l'avait tant aidé. Pourtant, elle laissait les choses telles quelles.

Il n'en pouvait plus, vraiment plus. Il se retenait pour ne pas la brusquer. Et plus il s'empêchait de la toucher, plus ses fantasmes devenaient violents. Il en était même venu à se masturber en pensant à elle, et à ce qu'ils pourraient faire, ce qu'il s'interdisait avant. En plus, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il sentait qu'elle replongeait dans sa déprime. Il la surprenait de temps en temps le regard dans le vague, se souvenant du passé. Deux ou trois fois, dans son sommeil, il l'avait entendu murmurer le prénom de l'autre. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à la quitter. Il espérait toujours qu'elle se mettrait à l'aimer, à un moment ou un autre, s'il ne perdait pas patience. Parfois il en avait assez. Dans ces moments là, il voulait lui hurler que l'autre était parti à jamais, qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'elle devait l'oublier pour le regarder lui, qui était là, près d'elle, et qui l'attendait désespérément. Mais il n'en faisait rien. Une fois de plus, il rongeait son frein.

* * *

Puis survint l'événement. La transformation. Cela arriva à un ( des rares ) moment où il n'était pas avec elle, mais avec ses amis. L'un d'eux l'avait chambrer un peu trop longtemps sur leur drôle de couple. Il s'était un peu trop énervé et avait muté. Il avait été très surpris et assez euphorique pendant les premières secondes puis la peur s'était emparée de lui. Il était un monstre, Bella ne voudrait plus jamais l'approcher. Il allait la perdre, définitivement. Autour de lui, les autres s'affolaient en le voyant si nerveux, essayaient de le calmer, pendant qu'un d'entre eux appelait Sam.

Il avait tellement peur du dégout qu'elle allait éprouver qu'il commençait à se mordre les pattes, à se griffer le ventre en hurlant à la mort. Ses amis tentaient de l'empêcher, mais que peut faire un humain contre un loup d'un mètre soixante-dix de haut ? Même les loups qui venaient d'arriver étaient désorientés devant cette situation. Ils ne pouvait pas vraiment l'immobiliser. En plus, il était dangereux pour les autres dans cet état, ils ne pouvaient l'attaquer et l'assommer. Sam essaya de lui donner un ordre, grâce à son statut d'alpha, mais il n'écoutait pas, et ne devait pas reconnaître son chef de meute puisqu'il ne faisait même pas encore parti de la meute.

Finalement il s'évanouit tout seul à cause du sang qu'il avait perdu et de la fatigue.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jour, il n'était pas passé chez elle. Elle avait appelé, mais Billy lui donnait des réponses évasives qui ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle avait donc décider de passer chez lui. Elle ne l'y trouva pas. Elle fit le tour de la réserve dans sa camionnette rouge mais ne réussit pas à l'apercevoir. Finalement, elle décida d'aller à la plage, là où elle l'avait revu pour la première fois, un peu sans y croire.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle l'y trouva. Mais pas seul. Avec ses amis. Ils étaient torses nus et sans chaussures ni chaussettes, ce qu'elle trouva étrange. Ils rigolaient et se poussaient gentiment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre eux se mette à grogner, comme pour jouer. Jacob émit un autre grognement, plus fort, plus profond, plus bestial, moins humain. Auquel son interlocuteur répondit de même. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas vu.

Jacob se transforma. Bella hurla.

En entendant le cri, toutes ses pensées passèrent à une vitesse folle dans son esprit. Elle savait. Elle l'avait vu. Elle allait être dégouttée. Elle allait le rejeter. Il devait éviter de souffrir, pas une fois de plus. Pas quand ça avait autant de conséquences.

Alors il bougea. Plus vite que ses pensées, son instinct le lança sur elle. Avant que son cerveau ne puisse donner un contre-ordre, sa mâchoire se refermait sur son bras. Avant qu'il ne pense à reculer, ses griffes avaient heurté son visage et laissé des marques profondes. En voyant le sang qui voulaient de ses plaies, son cerveau se déconnecta et laissa la bête faire son carnage.

* * *

« -Charlie ? Charlie, tu es là ?

-Dans la cuisine, Franck !

-Ha, vous voilà.

-Alors, Franck, tu viens regarder le match avec moi ?

-Non, mon vieux, je suis là à titre professionnel. J'étais de garde au poste ce week-end.

-Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

-Non, d'une bière pour l'instant. Allons nous assoir au salon.

-Tu me fais peur Franck.

-Je sais Charlie, mais maintenant que tu es bien assis, je peux te dire que ce que je vais t'annoncer est très dur à dire, et sera très difficile à entendre.

-Parle mon ami.

-On a retrouvé Bella sur la plage. Elle était couverte de morsures et de griffures. Elle a perdu le majeur et l'annulaire de la main gauche. Elle est dans un sale état. C'est les gamins de la réserve qui l'ont trouvé. On pense qu'elle a été attaqué par un de ses gros animaux qui attaque les gens dans la forêt.

-Où est-elle ?

-A l'hôpital. Ils essayent de la maintenir en vie. Ils ne pensent pas pouvoir la sauver.

-Jacob est au courant ?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Oui, il sait, il était avec ceux qui l'ont trouvé. Il semble beaucoup s'en vouloir, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

-Je vais la voir.

-Ce sera pour lui dire au revoir Charlie. Les médecins pensent qu'elle tiendra deux jours, maximum. »

* * *

La pluie tombait drue sur le petit cimetière de Forks. L'herbe était très verte sur les tombes et de beaux chênes centenaire veillait sur les visiteurs. La foule était partie depuis quelques heures déjà. La cérémonie avait été très émouvante. Tout Forks et tout La Push s'était réunis. Ne manquaient que les Cullen à ce cortège funèbre.

À présent, il ne restait qu'un couple. L'homme, les cheveux grisonnant trempé par la pluie, l'imper

attaché jusqu'au cou, les mains planté dans les poches, regardait d'un air vide le nouveau marbre devant lui. La femme, magistrale dans se longue robe de deuil, portait un grand parapluie noir, et laissait les larmes couler sur son visage creusé par la tristesse. Elle fixait désespérément l'épitaphe, essayant de se convaincre que rien n'était réel.

Isabella Swan

1989-2007

Le chagrin, à certaine dose, prouve beaucoup d'affection ; mais à trop forte dose, il prouve toujours quelque faiblesse d'esprit.

William Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas repris sa forme humaine. Il errait dans les bois, tenant éloigné de lui sa parti humaine. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Juste être un loup. Pas de sentiments, pas de regret. Juste chasser, manger, dormir. Il ne voulait plus penser, plus se souvenir, plus souffrir; Il rejetait même la meute.

Mais parfois,cela reprenait le dessus. Et il étouffait. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser cette sensation, que déjà il appelait la bête et revenait à son état primaire.

De toute façon, c'était inutile, il ne pouvait jamais se pardonner. Autant mourir que d'être humain. Mieux valait être loup.

* * *

« -Je voulais être sur. Alice n'avait pas été très précise. Mais, à ce que je vois, c'est vrai. »

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« -Tu as emporté mon coeur dans la tombe. J'aimerai tant avoir une âme pour pouvoir te rejoindre. Car je vais te suivre, je ne puis vivre en sachant que tu n'existe plus, que j'ai laisser mon amour, que c'est ma faute, que j'aurai pu éviter ça en restant. »

Il s'agenouilla et posa une rose blanche sur la tombe. Il soupira encore une fois en lisant l'épitaphe.

« Adieu, Bella. Je t'aime. Sois heureuse sans moi au paradis. »

* * *

Review please !

Date de publication : 7 janvier 2010


End file.
